And Paying in Naivety
by allhailhanna
Summary: Anna shows Hans a special place in the castle that fixes his decision between love and ambition. In-universe during Love Is An Open Door. Mild boot kink. Cover image by donc-desole on Tumblr.


"That was a close one," Anna breathed, laughing out loud as she and Hans squeezed up against the wall.

He looked down at her, bursting into laughter himself, wondering for a moment if he had ever felt this free and happy before. They were being complete fools together, and it was the time of Hans's life. What sane person would slide across the floor in their socks? Winning her over was so easy, knowing he didn't have to keep up the charming, refined façade; that he could win her heart just as he was. It was like his plan had been arranged by the fates themselves.

And it was also more than that. He loved seeing her happy like this. Her smile made him feel good. It was so foreign, taking pleasure in the laughter of another when usually he took the brunt of it instead. She tugged him eagerly ahead before he could even catch his breath. It seemed most of their night had been that way; her dragging the energy out of him and multiplying it by a thousand, and every time they touched he felt a whole new rush of energy.

It surprised him, if anything, how much he liked that. It would be a shame to hurt the only person who could make him feel so much freedom, feel like for once he was the center of somebody's attention. In fact Hans liked the feeling so much that he wondered if, maybe, he didn't have to hurt her. He could back out of the monster his plan had turned into, if love (is that what this was?) proved to truly weigh more than power.

They had taken a roundabout route to get their shoes so they wouldn't slide on the way. Anna nearly toppled over getting her second shoe on but Hans caught her, holding her up patiently, smiling. Smiling like it was a natural thing to do, not a means of coercion. She wasn't even looking at him and he was smiling. "So what next, Anna?"

She leaned back against the wall now to give him space, focusing intently on his tall black boots as his gloved hands guided them back on. Now she didn't know why, but she found them fascinating. They were elegant, dark, and something else Anna didn't understand. She found herself staring down at them long after Hans had them both on and had offered her his arm.

"Ahem…Anna?"

"Hm? Oh, yes." Smiling brightly, she hooked both her hands around his elbow and tugged him forward. "We should…hm…Oh! Do you wanna see something cool?"

"Of course I want to see something cool!" Hans said with genuine enthusiasm. She tugged him through the corridor, listening to the quiet, swift pat of his boots on the floor as he kept up with her.

The doors were open; the room was dark, and big, and against the back wall stood a throne identical to the one in the ballroom.

"Do you like it?" She ran into the center of the dark room and spun around, dress flaring out around her. There was one big window facing the starry night sky and the moon hit her skin like the soft side of autumn. "It's one of my favorite rooms because of that big window, there. Sometimes when the moon is really full I can read by its light."

"It's—I love it," said Hans, eyes focused on the throne. "Is this—"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, that…that was my dad's," she explained, eyes following Hans's gaze. "Seeing as…well, Elsa will be ruling the kingdom by herself, she only needs one…this one was moved here, for now."

"By herself," Hans mused. He felt silly and shy at how much he wanted to play king right now, just sit right down in that throne and pretend to have the power he planned to attain. When he looked back at the princess she was watching him, arms crossed and a smirk on her face like she knew what he was thinking. "What?"

"Go ahead, go ahead, you can sit," she encouraged, taking his hand and pulling him toward the throne and smiling brightly when he sat down.

"Anna, uh…aheh, what are you doing?" he asked with slight unease in his voice as he looked down at the now-kneeling princess. Her dress fanned out around her with much the same effect as a morning glory, her hands folded in her lap and face lit with adoration. He bit back a shiver.

"Hmh, you look so nice up there," she marveled with an innocent lip bite, watching him sit so regally with his back straight and shoulders squared, chin up even as his eyes looked down on her. "Wow, you'd be a really handsome king. With a crown and everything, and just…wow," she sighed.

Hans's jaw went slack, soaking in the compliment that contained far more power than the speaker had any idea. His heart sped up and he was invigorated, his breathing deepening. "You…uh, wow…"

Anna giggled. "His Majesty, King Hans of Arendelle," she sighed, eyes dropping as she absently traced the edge of his boot with her finger. "It has a nice ring to it, I think."

She had absolutely no idea what this was doing to him. How could she be this innocent, winning him over without even trying? Every word from her mouth was the right one. "I…if you say so." He tried to push back the self-assured smirk forcing its way onto his face. "You-you'd be a beautiful queen."

"Oh, me? I…wow, no," Anna protested instantly, posture drooping even more. So submissive. "I'm not _nearly_ as…as regal, or as smart, or-or as clever as she is. I'm…no. I'm just…spare. Might as well be an ordinary person."

The way she didn't even seem to be sad about what she was saying tugged at Hans's heartstrings. Clearly she had thought about this a lot and made peace with it; just let it go. He empathized just enough; he could use this, if he needed.

"Anna, sometimes…being ordinary is better," he said. "It's better not to be the odd one out. Being special is…well, vulnerable." It wasn't like he was lying. "You might think being special makes you stand out but being special is a very lonely thing."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Yes, of course, Anna. Being ordinary is a blessing."

From the shy smile on her face, the way she bit her lip, the lowering of her eyes under her fanning eyelashes, he could see she had taken it as a tremendous compliment. And her finger went back to tracing the sole of his boot. She stayed silent for a long time and he just watched her as she grew more and more interested in the black shape of his foot and shin. Her hands started smoothing up and down the dark leather, almost petting him.

They fascinated her for reasons she couldn't pinpoint, and if she had just let her mind wander instead of shutting it off when it ran too far, she'd have realized how much the scent of the leather and hardness of the narrow toe turned her on.

He chuckled. "Anna, why are you so interested in my footwear?"

Suddenly self-conscious, Anna tucked her hands to her chest and shuffled back a little. "I-I just…they're really pretty," she apologized, teething her lower lip while her bright eyes flickered between his. He smiled gently back down at her and as an impulsive afterthought, Anna bent down and kissed the toe of his left boot before sitting back up.

Hans's eyes flew wide open and he gripped the arms of the throne tightly. No, this girl had _no_ idea what she was doing to him. "W-well then thank you." His voice cracked. He had to clear his throat.

Anna hadn't noticed, but smiled happily, bouncing gently as if to music as she stroked his other boot. "You're welcome," she chirped, kissing the toe of that one as well. "Oh…well they'd be prettier if they weren't so dirty. I'm sorry for keeping you running around outside all night…"

"Don't be sorry," he breathed, watching her actually use the hem of her ball gown to wipe off a smudge of dirt. No idea.

She kissed the spot she had wiped off. "There, all better!" Though her smile gave way to a puzzled grimace. "Now the rest of it just looks dirtier. I'm sorry, this is gonna bother me…they're too pretty to stay this dirty." She set to work meticulously wiping off the toe of his boot with her hand, Hans unable to believe what he was witnessing. She was up on her hands and knees now, entirely focused on the task at hand, when suddenly it occurred to her that she must look very odd. "I'm sorry. I can stop. I-I just don't get out much, forgive me if I don't exactly—I—even I know this is a little weird." She gave a nervous chuckle.

Hans cheeked his tongue. "It's…uh, as you want. A-actually…keep going." Damned if he didn't take advantage of the eagerness of this innocent creature.

So she continued, seemingly relieved to not leave such pretty boots in such a state. She began by clearing off the majority of the dust with her hands, tiny fingers slipping into and out of creases, palm rubbing at tougher patches of dirt, fingernails scraping off mud near the soles.

The next step for her was to use the hem of her already-dirtied ball gown. With this she cleared off the finer dust, but she still didn't seem satisfied.

"What—ahem. What's the matter, princess?"

"Could be shinier," she mused, proceeding to tongue an unused portion of the dress before rubbing it against the boot. Though satisfied with the result, Anna found herself at a disadvantage with how quickly the dress absorbed her saliva. "One minute," she muttered to herself, getting a better position on her knees.

Oh, no. Oh, _no._ Hans could see her pink little tongue hovering over the toe of his boot, watched it touch down on the black material, saw the slick shine of her saliva in the moonlight…

She was on her _hands_ and _knees_, willingly, before him as he sat on the throne of Arendelle. Sort of. And this act was so subservient and willing and considering she was a _princess?_ It got Hans a bit more bothered than he would care to admit to. Her tongue lathed over the leather, made it shine, made it glisten before she went back over her work with a dry edge of her dress. And she had only finished a portion of the work.

It occurred to him that he had forgotten the perks that came with power. Worship came with power. And in a choice between love and worship? Well, worship is love, after all, isn't it? And so much more gratifying than foolish, pointless frivolities like sliding on wood floors and getting krumkake all over one's finest attire.

Before long, before she had come halfway up his calf, Hans had himself a problem too big to ignore. Oh how he would love nothing more than those pink lips and tongue wrapped around what needed attention, but he wouldn't ruin her innocence like that. No, not when she was already being such a good, submissive little servant…

He slipped a hand into his trousers, tending to himself while he watched her. Her tiny fingers, sweet lips, focused blue eyes…she had no idea what they did to him. She just had no idea. And to Hans's sudden realization, that made it even more arousing. "Ohgod."

Anna looked up to find the handsome prince's hand down his pants, and she raised an eyebrow. "Hans are you okay? What are you—"

"It's nothing, Anna, please keep going." His voice had a shake in it, but she didn't question, finishing her work on that left boot before she moved to the other.

She began humming.

It was a song Hans didn't recognize but the melody was slow, lilting, and in this context, just a little bit seductive. Some of the notes hung in the air like moans. Hans's grip on himself tightened. He struggled to stay silent, but as he watched and listened, he came close. He had to slow down; she wouldn't be finished for at least another couple minutes.

Anna found it strange how stiff and silent Hans had gone, and she didn't care _too_ too much, but after she was finished she would have to ask whether this had been too weird. She was a bit worried, though, when his breathing became audible and quickened. And then, very gently, a cracked "A-aah," punctured the quietness of the room. Anna drew her face back. "Hans, are you sure you're—"

"Mmmm fine, Anna," he assured her, relaxing back in the throne with a soft smile and drooping eyes. His voice had deepened somewhat, and it made Anna…feel…weird. She shifted her thighs together.

"If you're sure." She finished wiping down his boot and leaned forward to kiss it. "Nice and shiny! I-I hope that wasn't too weird. Are you sure it wasn't too weird?"

"Anna." He sat up with a breathy chuckle, pulling his hand out of his trousers after discreetly wiping it off on the inside of them. "That was perfect. I…you did a great job."

She beamed up at him, biting her lip again as she sat up straight with her hands in her lap. A twinkle out the window caught her eye and she ran to it immediately, leaving Hans in his afterglow. "Oh my gosh! A shooting star! Oh, Hans, let's go to the roof and see if we can see some more."

"Ri-right now?"

"Yes, Hans, come on! It'll be so fun!"

Well, it had been a difficult and emotionally taxing few days and Anna had learned a lot. And Anna had hardened a lot. And Anna had been explained some things, about men, by Kristoff. And Anna felt a lot less naïve than the night she had met the low-life, scheming gold-digger she had thought she was in love with.

But a punch to the royal visage was not nearly enough, especially seeing as it hadn't resulted in a black eye. So as soon as Anna had seen Prince Hans clanked into a cell on his home-bound ship, she had demanded he be released for as long as it took her to make him an offer.

He waited until nightfall, barred up opposite from the cell Elsa had destroyed. The celebration ended at last, and Princess Anna came bearing fire in her hand and her face. Hans heard other footsteps as well; she had been wise enough to bring supervision.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hans asked. The question had been at the forefront of his mind and instantly overpowered his intention of staying stone-cold and silent. He couldn't do this. He was done trying to play cool around Anna. He had seen the power of love and it had defeated him and here he was, shackled, ashamed. And so confused. "Why don't you just—"

"Shut up," she bit, mounting the torch on the cell wall. She drew close and grabbed him by the cravat, pulling him up off his ass. "You are not in a position to give me lip, you will be _respectful_ to me."

"I wasn't gi—"

"Shut up," she nearly shrieked. For a moment, the dim firelight tricked him into seeing tears in the princess's eyes. But what reason would have she to mourn? She was only hellfire, and rightfully so. "Everything you did to me was so wrong. Ever—ev—you're disgusting, you're vile." She had learned a lot lately, a lot of things she wouldn't have known if Kristoff hadn't been raised by trolls with no sense of too-much-information. And she was grateful. Grateful that she know how manipulative he was, how sadistic he was, how power-hungry he was and how it—how it got him _off_. She wanted him to know what it was like to be used; if not for power, then for pleasure. "You used my innocence against me in every way."

"Not _every_ way, to be fair, your highness," he slithered. She cracked him across the face, sending him to the floor.

"Might as well have; you still got your disgusting pleasure either way," she hissed.

He was on his hands and knees now and crawling forward, movements restrained as he was chained in a similar manner to how he had restrained Elsa. This was a promising position, Anna realized, for a cruel irony. As he tried to get up Anna pressed the heel of her boot hard into his shoulderblade, pushing him back to the floor.

"Ow…"

"Hans," she said, voice calmed a great deal. He looked up, still held down under her foot as she pressed harder. "I may be angry with you but the reason I came here…was to…offer you a more merciful fate, perhaps."

"Explain."

She lifted her foot off his shoulder, pleased when he stayed down. "I intend to. But first…" She shoved her toe toward his mouth, not caring whether she kicked him directly in the teeth. "I think it's only fair you do me a favor."

"You're sick…"

"I can have you drawn and quartered if I like. Or you can slowly freeze to death from the inside, I'm sure Elsa could arrange that," she said. "Of course the difference between you and me is that somebody _does_ love me, so you wouldn't have a prayer."

That silenced him.

Her toe nudged his chin upward. "Well do you want to hear my offer or not?"

With a grudging breath, he leaned forward and kissed the toe of her boot, just as she had done for him days prior. His eyelashes glowed red in the torchlight, vindictive and venomous as the snake he was inside. He opened his mouth wide and licked along the inner curve of her boot, making a grand show of his tongue. Returning to the toe, he wrapped his lips around the very tip and sucked, eyes daring to look up at her. Anna kicked him in the teeth.

"Don't get smug with me."

His shoulders dropped. It hadn't taken much. Perhaps he was easily broken.

Or perhaps he was tired of pretending he wasn't.

In either case, his tongue stroked the stiff black boots apologetically—no, desperately. Desperate for mercy. She could see he was eager for her offer, whatever it might be. Oh, seeing him so vulnerable made her…mm, feel things. And these things she felt were a lot like the feelings of hearing him moan in that throne.

Is this how Hans had felt when she had been in this position?

Well, the feeling was building. It made her feel restless, in a very specific part of her anatomy. On impulse, she pressed a hand against herself through her skirt, rubbing at the warmth between her thighs. The pressure felt delicious, and all it did was build as she watched Hans tongue the filth off her boots. Tongue…

She was far too warm now. Was he finished? She could make him be finished. "Enough," she commanded, and he relented, looking up at the princess with tears in his eyes. She kicked him back by the shoulder and when he was forced to sit upright, he scrambled to hide the bulge in his trousers. Anna kicked at his arms and planted her heel right before the junction of his thighs, toe pressing down on Hans's manhood. "I told you you were disgusting. But do you see? See what a sloppy job you've done? Look at that. And after all I've done for _you_."

"I am sorry, princess."

Oh…

She stooped to his level, taking his jaw harshly in her small hand. "Are you ready to hear my offer?"

He nodded.

"You can go back to the Southern Isles. Face your brothers." She could see the visible fear in his face; this was her play. Whichever option he was more opposed to, she would inflict. "Or, you will remain in Arendelle as a personal _whore_ for anyone living in the castle. That includes Elsa, myself, any of the staff…and Kristoff, the blond boy who nearly punched you out before I did."

He snarled, wrenching his face from her grasp. "I'd rather face public execution than be reduced to _that._"

A smile twisted on Anna's features and she stood. "Good to know. You will remain in Arendelle, then."

"What? But I—"

"You don't exactly have a _say_," she sneered, wrenching open the cell door and taking the torch with her. "All my life has been an endless stream of forgiveness. And suddenly, that ends with you."

"Anna, please, no! Let me go, let me be _hanged_, anything but this humiliation…you can't do this!"

"Can't I?" and with a wicked grin, she closed the door, and left him in darkness.


End file.
